The Right One
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Harry and Luna want to find the right one.


**Title:** The Right One  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,271  
 **Summary:** Harry and Luna want to find the right one.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Luna Lovegood - Silver - Write about Luna Lovegood.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Golden Full-Set - Luna Lovegood paired with any MALE character,`1200 words

 **If You Date Challenge:** Prompt Used - 17. Motorcycles

* * *

Luna sat by her garden as the tears fell from her eyes. She still couldn't believe what happened. She thought...

She took a shuddering breath. She thought Neville had been the one for her. He had always been so sweet, so kind. She thought she would be able to be perfectly content with him.

She looked up at the blue sky as clouds slowly passed overhead. Maybe that was it. Maybe she shouldn't settle for being content. Content isn't happy. Neville was strong enough to be honest about what he wanted. Maybe she should try being honest with herself.

She might care about Neville, but she didn't love him. She knew she didn't. She was settling for him because she didn't want to be alone. With her dad's death, she had clung to Neville, even though she knew deep down that she loved Neville as a friend and not like how a girl is supposed to love her boyfriend.

A sound of a motorcycle alerted Luna that she would soon have company. She quickly stood up and grabbed her wand from behind her ear.

The war might have been over for two years, but she still understood caution, especially after she had been taken from her dad's side by Voldemort's followers. No one would ever catch her unaware again.

When Harry walked into her safe haven, Luna lowered her wand. "Harry?" She noticed the sour look on his face. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged, his emerald eyes a bit unfocused.

She walked to him and took his hand, leading him to the spot she had been sitting while reminiscing about the fallout between her and Neville.

He automatically followed her lead and allowed her to force him into a seated position.

"What's wrong?" she gently asked, trying to sound as undemanding as possible. She knew if he felt cornered, he would shut down completely, and she wouldn't be able to get _any_ answers from him.

"Ginny and I broke up."

Luna's eyes widened. What was it with everyone breaking up with everyone else? Knowing Neville's reasons for the breakup, she couldn't help but ask, "Did she realize you guys didn't love each other?"

HE shook his head, his gaze aimed at his lap. " _I_ broke up with _her_. She kept telling me how we were going to live our lives. She wanted to go to parties, get our picture taken for the magazines. She didn't seem to care that I hate all of that. The only thing that mattered to her was what she wanted. And she wanted to have a huge wedding with reporters and photographers there, and everyone, even people we didn't know, was invited. She even told me she didn't want to be a mother in the next ten years, and I all I want is a family. I feel like I never even knew Ginny. I would have compromised, but she wanted everything to be her way or no way. So I ended things with her. I'm pretty sure she thought I would give in to her and wouldn't actually break up with her. I guess I allowed her to get her way in the past, so she didn't understand why this time was any different."

Luna sighed sadly. "I'm really sorry, Harry. You need to be with someone who knows who you are, someone who won't try to force you to do something you're against. Someone who understands you. I always thought Ginny was trying to make you into someone else – make you into the hero she heard stories about as a little girl – and you're not that person."

Harry finally looked up and met her gaze, and Luna thought she could hear her heart crack at the despair in his eyes. "I really thought that person was Ginny. I wanted to be a real part of the Weasley family so badly, so I guess I purposefully ignored what was so blatant. Ginny and I were wrong for each other."

Luna quirked a sad smile. "At least you learned this now and not after you were married."

"Yeah, I guess it's better to know sooner rather than later."

"Can I do anything for you?"

"I'm not even sure why I came here except for that fact that Ron is Ginny's brother, and I didn't want to put Hermione in the middle. And you... well..."

"And Neville just broke up with me a week ago."

Harry shrugged. "I thought if anyone understood, you would."

"I'm just coming to terms with the fact that Neville was right to end things with me. We didn't love each other. We clung to each other because it was safe, but I think we both would have regretted it eventually if we never had the chance to find real love."

"Are you and Nev going to remain friends?"

"I hope so. I would hate to lose such a loyal friend."

"Thanks for listening to me."

Luna shrugged. "Do you want to come in the house? Maybe have something to eat and drink?"

Harry nodded, and Luna's heart fluttered at the tiny smile he sent her way.

* * *

Harry let himself into Luna's house. Today was a bad day, and he didn't want her to be alone. She didn't seem to be anywhere inside the house, so he went to the garden.

And sure enough, she was laying on the grass and staring at the sky.

He silently walked to her, but she heard him anyways and sat up, looking over at him. Her face was wet with the tears that she had already shed.

Harry didn't say anything and simply sat next to her.

They were silent as they sit side-by-side, but after nearly an hour, Luna finally spoke. "I miss my daddy."

"I know," Harry whispered, thinking about his own parents, Sirius, and Remus.

"I can't believe it has been three years since that awful day. Sometimes, it still feels like it was only yesterday he was killed."

"I feel the same way about Remus and Sirius. I'm not sure if the pain ever goes away completely."

Luna laughed wetly. "You're not good at the whole comfort thing, are you?"

"I'm trying."

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her. "Thanks for being here for me today. I really didn't want to be alone."

"You might pride yourself with how well you know me, but you forget that I know you just as well."

Luna looked up at him. "You do." She pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his lips and together, they thought about their lost loved ones.

Luna was thankful Harry was there, and Harry was thankful Luna allowed him to be there. There was nowhere else he would rather be on this day.

* * *

Luna and Harry walked hand-in-hand into the Three Broomsticks. There was a comfortable silence between them.

Their little bubble was broken by a hearty yell of "Harry! Luna!"

Both of them looked over to see Neville and Hannah having lunch.

Luna and Harry smiled at each other before making their way over to their friends' table. "Hey guys."

"Haven't seen you around much lately? You two been doing well?" Neville asked, warm eyes looking at two of his oldest friends.

Luna grinned. "Very well."

Hannah's eyes attached themselves to a ring on Luna's finger. "Luna, is that ring what I think it is?" she asked breathlessly.

Luna nodded, a light red adorning her cheeks as Harry lifted Luna's hand to his lips for a gentle kiss.

Neville chuckled. "So, when's the wedding and where's my invitation?"


End file.
